gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gillian McCarthy
15:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) My Opinion In my opinion that should give us even less reason to unblock you. You helped a banned user to ban dodge, you are guitly of sockpuppeting and abusing multiple accounts. You were arguing and causing drama and now you say you did nothing wrong? Uh huh... Jack, she probably didn't know about the No more then 1 accoun''t thing. I agree about the ban dodge, but again, she most likely didn't know about the No more then 1 account. Welcome to the "Logan Era" 15:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) So? She let a '''banned' user use 1 of her accounts. It is common sense that that would be a no-no. My opinion You helped a banned user ban-dodged and jim this is a rollback & admins only vote and my vote is Oppose.png Oppose - helping people to get onto accounts that are banned on here yep, I agree with Sharpe. I would already put the decline thing, but I want admins to see first. i didnt know! im sorry! pear tricked me into it! I made it for him! he never said anythign about rules! i was depressed for something to rule and he said he would help me! Im sorry and I wont listen to him again! I was going to go to John Breasly but he hates me! I knew he likes helping with things like that but he would never help me for anything. Im sorry.. VERY sorry! Please dont ban me for good! Im very very very sorry and ill do anything! I made a mistake! 15:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Unblock declined. Okay I will do better I promise If that is what you want I will do that! I should keep this stuff on the game and not on here! I need to learn how to respect others and know who is ruling what! then I should ask before just making! I will no longer do any of this! I need to learn who is blocked and who isnt and who will help me in the right way. I will help the wiki by helping people that need help and learning more about it so I can help. I will stop being jealous and just open up and ask before making something like this a conflict. I need to learn how to behave and be nice to others. I will talk to John Breasly and try to be friends with him...(even though he will prob not want to)... I am very sorry for what I have done and If you Unblock my I will be a well behaved person and will not cause harm or conflict between any being or page on here. I will ask before doing as that seems to be the case of my conflicts. I am dearly sorry for what I have done. You are all very far people and I want to be friends with you all and not your enemy. I will stay away from pears as I have been doing sense this happened. I am deeply sorry for my conflicts and will do all I can to stop. Please reply and thank you for understanding, 15:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Marie, please do not remove the content. It is supposed to stay so any admin who wants to can review it. I undid the edit. You may not clear content from your talk page but you may archive it. Sorry just want to start fresh. I see my mistakes Tama63 Sorry that I did what I did. I wont cause drama anymore. I know you blocked me because I was causing conflict and drama and im sorry that I did. I promise I will not do that again and I will try to be friends with John Breasly so this does not happen again. Thank you for understanding, 19:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC)/Meghan Wildrage John Breasly I am sorry that I was being mean and saying all that stuff like I own everything. I wont do that again and I will ask you about something like that before just causing all that drama. I wish we could be friends and im sorry for everything. I just want to be like you with all this power and control. I am sorry that I said everything and I am on your side now. I dont like pear and I dont like how he tricked me into this. I should have went to you when I needed help and see what you said besides going to pear. It was the biggest mistake I will ever make. I promise I wont do that again, Thank you for understanding, 19:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC)/Meghan Wildrage Stpehen Sorry that I caused all this drama. I took your advice and I am telling everyone sorry and things I will do to make this better. I dont really know you that well but I am sorry for all this. I hope I can show you that I am sorry and what I will do. I am very sorry and I love the wiki. I am very sorry for the mistakes I did. I know that first I need to stop being selfish and jealous. Second I need to stop trusting pears and other people that have been banned. Third I need to keep the drama in the game. Fourth I need to ask before I do anything. Thank you for being fair and telling me what I should do, 20:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC)/Meghan Wildrage Jack Pistol First of all I like your last name. I am sorry that I caused this drama and I am hoping you will understand. I know you think I am a bad person but im really not. I made a very bad mistake and I will never make that again. I know what I need to do in order to make this right. I am very sorry for all of this and I hope you understand I am sorry. Thank you so much for your time, 20:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC)/ Meghan Wildrage I accept your apology. I know you are not a bad person, you just came here with wrong attitude and a bad influence. I have met you before ( I think ) and we didnt seem to hate each other, thanks for the compliment. Kat Bluedog You seem very fair and very nice. I know you have nothing to do with this but I just want you to see I am sorry for all this. You are apart of the admins so I hope you review all of this. I am very sorry for making this mistake and I will do everything to do the right thing again. I hope you understand and thank you so much, 20:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC)/Meghan Wildrage This blocked user, (type=block&page=User: }} block log) has asked to be unblocked, and an administrator came and granted this request. Request reason: "because I didnt do anything. I made that acct. for pear so he could help me with pages. I went to the wrong person and im sorry! I luv the wiki and I like making pages. Please understand! He doesnt know any other of my accts and I am sorry! I turned to the wrong person and next time when i need help ill turn to you guys! Please understand this and if you dont believe me look at the IP address that those edits came from on Duchess Wildrage Anemous. Thank you and please respond" 20:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC)| Grant reason: "No Strike or warning before block. 20:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC)" |}} Feel free to contribute to the wiki constructively. Thank you. Thank you so much! Thank you so much for understanding! I will make things better I promise! -- 20:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome! Just don't use the second account that you made. :D-- 20:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) France Hmm.. I'm thinking about coming back to the French side of things :P 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Problem France was claimed by Duchess and Bluehawk a while back. Sorry :/ Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. What you have missed thats important Marie welcome back! Hope you had a nice vacation and such while you wer eout. So anyways here is what has happened so far: France Bluehawk came back within the past two weeks and has been trying to find a new monarch. H ehad two people in mind which was Jeremiah Garland and me (Ye sbelieve it or not). Jeremiah declined and I said Id take it, due to the fact I was mislead and told that I could if I did it a certain way and could claim using Bluehawk's heir naming.... this sparked controversy. There was a large fight and in the end Duchess was deemed official ruler of France. She name dher heir Qswas, who, works for our good friend (NOOOOT) Kwager. If you have any othwer questions regarding this feel free to ask Me. General Minor things Well firstly you missed the new chat boot system which ended up getting thrown out after glitches which randomly kicked people with edits. So your enot a victim cg xD Secondly, Kate and I are divorced sadly if you're wondering how we are doing. Thirdly, um.... lemme think.... ah yes! Nvm the rest rly is Pearson news and not worth to be spoken of. Welcome Back, 05:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re Yes yes, of course. What happened? O_o A final night yes? Marie, I know we've grown apart but I desire to make a final night remarkable for it to be known as one of your or your last day on POTCO. I desire to take you this Sunday, December 23rd to the Christmas Ball. We've had some great times. With Maggie, Sammy :P. our blessed gift from the heavens of a daughter, Grace and our Bourbon Family :D 04:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Noooooooooo now I'm half crying. Old Man wants one more night -tear rolls down cheek- 18:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day my love :P Oh my dear Marie who is now a Scottish character from Assassin's Creed. Tis my heart be true? Tis my love not be sworn in by the treacherous moon? I wish you a Happy Valentine's day from our dear daughter and my very own self. Oh and the computer says we're compatiable :P http://www.lovecalculator.com/love.php?name1=Marie+A.+&name2=Johnny+Goldtimbers I miss you and your devious ways that has prolonged to have me twisted and corrupted by thy heart's desires.. A Happy Valentine's Day <3 Your love, 01:11, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Made you a signature. Code: User: Gillian McCarthy/sig (Add the { } for it to work) Tyler - Talk Technically that would mean that your Queen is my Mistress, to whom's alt is my wife. So... technically she has two husbands. Which means she is a heretic. Hmmmmmmm? But the alt changes because Tyler Crossbones =/= to William Seasteel. Hi hi mommy